


''patience''

by tiresome_tirades



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4k of pure and utter filth, Age Play Little Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), But the sexy kind, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Gentle Sex, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Objectification, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shiro (Voltron)'s Arm as a Vibrator, Shiro has anxiety, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), amab language used for all parties involved, and he loves his husband, but it's not, but they're tender, fyi shiro refers to keith as ''toy'' a few times so if that's not ur thing don't read this, gratutious hair pulling, it sounded better in my head, lowkey very ddlb, no i'm not cis and i'm not making this for cis enjoyment, oh my god i hate myself for tagging that, takashi shirogane-kogane and i'm unrepentant, that both parties enjoy, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresome_tirades/pseuds/tiresome_tirades
Summary: Keith is anxious, and Shiro tries to help. They're in love.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 31





	''patience''

**Author's Note:**

> hey! real quick tw: shiro refers to keith as ''toy'' a few times in this, which both of them enjoy, but it might be triggering to some people. also, if ddlb isn't your thing, don't read this.

Shiro’s patience is steadily getting thinner and thinner. 

This diplomatic meeting has lasted three days, and Shiro is a patient man by nature, but he’s not infallible. This specific species of alien (or maybe it’s just the diplomat) seems to be prone to breaking down at the slightest stress. They’re in tears at the present moment—Allura suggested that they recess until tomorrow—but Shiro is begging Allura with his eyes that she insists. Pidge and Hunk look happily tuned out, with Lance absently fidgeting, and Keith, beside Shiro, is the picture of anxiety.

His knee is brushing against Shiro’s in a rapid rhythm, his fingers anxiously tapping away at his thigh, his other hand shaky where Shiro has their pinkies interlocked. All the sobbing and sudden mood changes had only heightened his anxiety, from where, this morning, he was caught in a panic attack after a nightmare. It’s six or so at night, but he has yet to recover.

Shiro’s sure it’ll get better once they’re alone (especially with Shiro’s plan to ensure Keith isn’t focused on anything but, hopefully, how good he feels) but until then, he’s sitting next to a live wire.

Finally, though, Allura (a godsend) _insists_ that they break until tomorrow. The diplomat goes (hysterically) with their bodyguards, and the rest of the team filters out. Keith eyes them all anxiously, in a movement Shiro recognizes as counting. Keith only moves to leave when the room is empty, save for him and Shiro.

‘’Hey,’’ Shiro says, gently grabbing at Keith’s wrist. Keith flinches. ‘’ _Hey._ Deep breath, sweetheart.’’

Keith’s breathing, if anything, gets shallower. ‘’I’m fine.’’ It’s clipped, and it’s not fooling either of them. ‘’Just wanna get back to the apartment.’’ Shiro knows that Keith tends to border on nonverbal when he’s upset, so the fact that he’s talking so much makes Shiro’s heart swell with pride. 

‘’We can do that.’’ Shiro intertwines his fingers with Keith’s (significantly smaller) shaking ones. Keith looks him in the eyes, the first time he has in hours, and doesn’t smile, but there's something meaningful in his expression. Shiro brings Keith’s hand up to kiss his knuckles, and the way Keith’s shoulders drop, just a little, doesn’t escape him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When they get back to the apartment (the one ATLAS keeps moving around and changing, because there wasn’t a cubby there yesterday) Keith and Shiro quietly slip their shoes off, Keith double-checking the lock on the door as he does so. He turns to enter the living room, seemingly on autopilot, and he nearly runs straight into Shiro’s chest. 

‘’Hello?’’ Keith asks, not a hint malicious even in the throes of his anxiety. 

Shiro leans down a little to level their gaze. ‘’Hi,’’ He says. '’Haven’t seen you all day.’’

Keith smiles weakly, hair falling into his face. ‘’I was busy.’’ He humors.

‘’Can I take you to bed?’’ Shiro asks, no preamble. He knows it would just frustrate Keith; he doesn’t understand why they need the niceties or the small talk, and he hates it when he feels like somebody's skirting around something. 

Keith inhales shakily. ‘’Grand plan, huh?’’

Shiro intertwines their fingers again. ‘’I like making you feel good,’’ Shiro says, all honestly. Keith’s cheeks color, and he chuckles, a victory for Shiro. 

‘’Take me to bed, Captain.’’

Shiro needs no further encouragement. He presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead, before getting his hands on Keith’s ass. ‘’Can I carry you?” He asks, mostly into Keith’s hair. Keith inhales again (finally taking deep breaths) and he wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck.

‘’Ye- _ah,_ okay, okay, we’re doing this now,’’ Shiro feels Keith’s legs wrap around his middle. ‘’Just fuckin’. Pick me up like a sack of flour.’’ 

‘’You like it,’’ Shiro says, and Keith chuckles, which Shiro is ecstatic about. 

‘’I do,’’ Keith agrees. Shiro presses a kiss to the shell of Keith’s ear, listening to the quiet sigh it earns him. 

When they get to the door, Shiro pats Keith’s lithe (but muscled, no doubt) back. ‘’Hold on for a second, baby.’’ Keith obeys, and Shiro feels the pressure around his neck. He uses his flesh and blood hand, his prosthetic still under Keith’s thighs.

The door opens with a hiss, and Shiro lets it close behind him as he carefully backs Keith up into a wall. He pulls his head back to look at his husband, tracing the man’s features with his eyes; the way his hair curls and falls into his face, the dark smudges under his eyes, the freckles that dust across the pink bridge of his nose, his high, delicate cheekbones, his scars. All of it has Shiro stupidly in love. 

Keith looks at Shiro and blinks. ‘’Hi,’’ he says, quiet. 

‘’Hi,’’ Shiro replies. Keith studies him, lips quirking up into a happy little smile.

Keith leans forward until their eyes are close and he’s practically talking into Shiro’s lips. ‘’You’re pretty,’’ Keith says it like it’s a fact. Shiro laughs into the shared air between them. 

‘’I could say the same about you,’’ Shiro replies, before closing the space between their lips. The kiss starts gentle enough, but it doesn’t last; Shiro licks into Keith’s mouth, feeling and hearing the little hum Keith makes before reciprocating. Shiro lightly presses his fingers into the meat of Keith’s ass, which earns him another hum. When Shiro finally pulls back, heat is bubbling in his chest, and Keith’s lips are shiny with spit. 

‘’Fuck,’’ Keith halfway pants, tipping his head back against the wall with fluttering eyelashes. ‘’It’s been _waaay_ too long.’’

Shiro chuckles, and he smugly watches Keith’s skin break out in goosebumps. ‘’A week isn’t that long.’’

Keith opens his eyes to roll them at Shiro, but they flutter closed again, his neck bared. Shiro reads the invitation loud and clear, leaning in and nuzzling the thin lines of Keith’s throat. Shiro can feel Keith’s skin prick with goosebumps again, and he grins, slightly animalistic, against the other man’s throat; Keith is good at hiding his sounds, and his reactions, and just about everything else, but Shiro knows he’s doing something right when he feels Keith’s skin react.

He hears his husband sigh above him, kneading his palms into Shiro’s back, and Shiro’s thoughts start to haze.

‘’You’re so fucking perfect,’’ Shiro says, letting warm breath wash over skin. ‘’So pretty for me. So _good._ ‘’

Keith makes a cut-off noise. _‘’Shiro_ ,’’ He almost-moans, fingernails beginning to dig into Shiro’s back.

Shiro suddenly bites down, hard, into Keith’s neck, and that earns him an actual, shocked moan, pretty and high and caught-off-guard and so very _Keith._ Shiro sucks at the skin, teeth still digging into Keith’s skin, reveling in the way Keith’s legs tighten around his waist, and Shiro is _very_ excited about the prospect of a bruise. 

_‘’Mine_ ,’’ He says, looking at the bruise with pride. ‘’God, I bet you’re fuckin _soaked_ for me, babyboy.’’

Keith makes a strangled little noise. ‘’Oh.’’

Shiro takes a deep breath, surrounded by Keith’s woodsy scent. Shiro carefully transfers all of Keith’s weight to his prosthetic (which is _very_ capable of holding Keith up) and reaches up to tangle his flesh hand in Keith’s hair. Keith picks right then to try and look down at Shiro, but the other man holds his hair firmly in place (keeping Keith’s pretty, soon-to-be very _bruised_ neck exposed) and Keith moans again, light and needy. 

‘’ _Shit,_ ’’ Keith tugs at Shiro’s grip again, chasing the sharp, pleasurable pain of having his hair pulled. Shiro responds in turn by tugging as he marks Keith up _._ ‘’Ho- _ly_ fucking _fuck.’’_

Shiro bites the sensitive little spot under Keith’s ear. ‘’I can’t wait to get my fingers inside of you.’’ He whispers, and Keith’s legs twitch around his waist. Shiro is torn between teasing Keith and absolutely wrecking him; of course, the end goal is getting Keith to the point where he doesn’t have room for anxiety _anywhere,_ but _how_ is a question Shiro is eagerly curious about. ‘’Are you gonna be good for me, baby?’’ He presses his fingers deep into Keith’s skin. 

‘’ _Yes,_ ’’ Keith exhales, voice teetering on _something_. ‘’Please _,_ I wanna be _good_ , good for you-’’

‘’You will be.’’ Shiro finally releases Keith’s hair, and Keith immediately ducks down to kiss Shiro. Shiro groans into it, Keith’s (now sharp) nails digging into his back, and Shiro revels in how far gone Keith already is, pulling away all too soon. He’s glad the anxiety has started to melt away from his gorgeous husband, leaving nothing but relaxed muscles and breathy noises. He’s determined to keep it that way. ‘’You’re gonna be so good for me, sweetheart. Perfect for Daddy.’’

The implications of the sentence have Keith’s eyes going dark in a different way, pupils blown. _Sir_ and _Master_ are for the more intense scenes, when Keith’s being a brat and both of them need _rough._ But _Daddy_ means Keith’s pretty head is gonna go empty, thinking not needed when Shiro _has_ him.

Shiro pulls Keith away from the wall, and Keith scrambles, clinging to Shiro. Shiro chuckles, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. 

‘’Sweet boy,’’ He says, fingers curling in Keith’s hair. Keith looks at him, star-struck, and Shiro smiles at him. ‘’I love you.’’ He says, pausing in front of the bed. 

Keith’s face goes even pinker. Shiro can say absolutely filthy things, and Keith doesn’t usually blush, but the _I love you_ ’s, even now, still have him bashful. 

‘’I love you, too, D-’’ Keith hides his face in Shiro’s shoulder. It’s vulnerable, and it catches Shiro off guard. ‘’Daddy.’’

Shiro raises an eyebrow. ‘’Shy?’’ He asks. Keith doesn’t normally get embarrassed by the name, and Shiro’s stomach twinges with anxiety.

Keith exhales into Shiro’s shirt. ‘’Just,’’ He does some nuzzling movement into Shiro’s chest, voice muffled. ‘’I really like you.’’ 

Shiro smiles, melting a little. ‘’I like you too, Keith.’’ 

Keith just breathes, and Shiro takes that as his cue to let Keith down on the bed, climbing on top of his boy with (almost childish) eagerness. Keith watches Shiro with dark, hooded eyes, halfway leaning up against the bed, and it’s such an image, Shiro nearly faints.

He must stare, because Keith raises an eyebrow at him and smiles, a tender thing amidst the white heat. ‘’Why do you still have clothing on?’’ Keith reaches down to tug at Shiro’s shirt. 

Shiro catches his hand. ‘’You first.’’ Shiro likes the idea of being fully clothed and Keith laid bare underneath him. It’s the kind of dominance he wants right now, and he’s not the only one; Keith’s skin breaks out in goosebumps again.

Shiro doesn’t say anything else, just works to get Keith out of his shirt as fast as possible. He revels in the skin it reveals, the pink flush to Keith’s chest, the spattering of freckles, and the surgery scars underneath his pecs, the piercings on rosy nipples, his other scars. Shiro presses a gentle kiss to Keith’s collar bone, feeling Keith wrap his legs back around Shiro’s waist, hands having migrated to Shiro’s shoulder. 

Shiro goes down to unbutton jeans (which Keith gets away with wearing, as long as it’s with a uniform shirt) caught on the way Keith’s waist curves into hips. Keith has tried everything under the sun to get rid of them (Shiro has with his, too) but the fact that they accept each other's bodies, _love them,_ has gotten them both to the point where they’re comfortable with themselves. Keith’s always been beautiful to Shiro, anyway, and has always been male, which he knows Keith reflects at him.

He’s just glad Keith has gotten to the point where he can love himself unrepentantly. 

Keith brings his legs down, to allow Shiro to slip his jeans down, boxers coming with, and Keith sucks in a breath. Soft curls are all Shiro gets to see before Keith presses his thighs together. Shiro looks up at him, curious, and Keith’s face is _red._

‘’Quit lookin’ at me like I’m dinner,’’ He grumbles, averting his eyes. ‘’Fuckin’ feral...’’

Shiro grins wickedly. ‘’Maybe you are,’’ Shiro settles his hands on the outsides of Keith’s thighs. Keith’s mouth drops open, just a little, and he sucks in a shallow breath. ‘’Hm?’’ Shiro runs his hands over the smooth skin of Keith’s thighs. 

‘’I’ll take anything you give me, Daddy.’’ Keith’s eyes are wide as he meets Shiro’s and Shiro knows that Keith’s just being honest.

Shiro moves to spread Keith’s legs, and they go easily. ‘’Good boy. So fucking perfect for me, Prince. So perfect,’’

Shiro takes in the sight of Keith. His cock is pert and pink, entrance slick. Shiro wants to taste him, taste _his boy,_ but he refrains. He has a couple of half-formed ideas about what he wants to do with Keith, but later, _maybe_. Shiro kisses Keith’s (bruised) knee, before withdrawing from the bed to go to the bedside table. Keith makes a little squeaking noise and chases Shiro for half a second before Shiro looks him in his eyes. 

‘’I’m not going anywhere, babyboy,’’ He opens the drawer, still keeping his eyes on Keith. Keith’s eyes go from panicked to calm, and he relaxes on the bed. ‘’I promise.’’ 

Shiro looks to the cabinet beneath the bedside drawer, opening it and eyeing the selection. He finally decides on one of their biggest toys, a thick, long purple one with a bulging knot at the base, ridges running in plates across its length. It’s the one he uses when he wants Keith as far gone as possible quickly. All of their toys are big (and both of them vastly prefer it that way) and he knows Keith will be able to take it. 

‘’Good?’’ Shiro asks, holding it up. 

Keith gets a downright predatory look in his eye. ‘’Fantastic.’’

Shiro grabs the lube, absently notes they’re nearly out, and climbs back onto the bed. Keith reaches out for him, hand shaking, and Shiro’s heart melts a little. He gently kisses Keith, wrapping his strong arms around slim shoulders, and Keith does the same. He breathes in Keith’s scent for a second, feeling the slight tremble of his husband’s body. 

‘’At risk of being redundant,’’ Keith mumbles into Shiro’s chest. ‘’I love you.’’

‘’I love you, too, baby,’’ Shiro replies.

Keith pulls back, smiling devastatingly. ‘’Now, are you gonna fuck me, or do I have to do it myself?

Shiro narrows his eyes. ‘’Toys don’t play with themselves, Prince.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Keith’s face goes a little slack, pupils dilated. He makes a choked noise. ‘’I-’’

Shiro smirks. ‘’That’s what I thought.’’

Keith whimpers, tossing his head back and digging his nails into Shiro’s back. Shiro tosses his shirt off at some point, before he reaches his prosthetic down to the join of Keith’s thighs, tangling its counterpart into the hair above Keith’s neck. When cold metal finds warm, slick skin, Keith inhales shakily.

Shiro barely teases around Keith’s entrance, watching as Keith rocks his hips a little, biting his lower lip. Shiro tugs Keith’s hair. 

‘’Don’t bite what isn’t yours, sweetheart,’’ Shiro says, and Keith looks at him like he’s hung the moon. ‘’I don’t want you to damage my toy.’’

Keith is totally relaxed in Shiro’s hold. ‘’Daddy,’’ He whispers, almost reverently. Shiro smiles at him gently.

‘’I’m here, honey.’’ Shiro pushes the tip of his finger in, and Keith rocks his hips again, stronger this time. 

Shiro pulls Keith’s hair again, withdrawing his hand. ‘’Stop that,’’ He orders, and Keith whines plaintively. ‘’I’ll take care of you, babyboy.’’

Keith opens his eyes a little blearily. ‘’I know. I know, Daddy. I just…’’ He licks his lips. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’I know you are.’’ Shiro coos, pushing his finger all the way in. Keith shivers, making a seemingly involuntary noise in his throat, eyes fluttering shut. Shiro presses closer to him, slowly pistoning his finger in and out, feeling Keith get tighter around him. Shiro does that for another few minutes until Keith is squirming impatiently and huffing out of frustration. 

‘’ _Daddy,’’_ his voice is a little whiny, and it’s not something Shiro _ever_ hears outside of their bedroom. ‘’Please.’’

Shiro shushes him. ‘’You’ll take what I give you, pet.’’

Keith’s blush goes darker, as he squeezes his thighs around Shiro’s hand. ‘’Pl _-ease,_ pretty pretty please, I can take more, I-’’

Shiro closes his fist tighter in Keith’s hair, which causes the other man to fall silent. ‘’I’m enjoying this enough,’’ He says, and Keith’s eyes dart over to the toy. ‘’You’re not in charge here, Prince. Good toys don’t demand to be played with.’’

Goosebumps form over Keith’s skin, and he twitches a little. ‘’Yes, Daddy.’’ He says quietly, averting his eyes again. Shiro drags his thumb over Keith’s cock, before withdrawing his hand. 

Keith’s eyes panic. ‘’Wh-’’ Shiro comes back with three very thick fingers. ‘’- _oh, oh,_ fuck, _ohh_ kay.’’ Shiro looks at Keith expectantly, keeping his fingers still. Keith looks a little dazed when he meets Shiro’s eyes, before he blinks, realizing. ‘’T-thank you, Daddy.’’ He says meekly, and Shiro scissors his fingers.

‘’Pretty boy,’’ He praises, watching Keith’s breath get caught in his chest. ‘’So good for me.’’

Keith scrunches his nose, before hiding his face in Shiro’s neck. Shiro chuckles, working his fingers further into Keith and pressing on _that spot_ that he knows makes Keith see stars. There’s a surprised moan, and Shiro curls his fingers. It earns him a whimper, and Keith’s fingers press into Shiro’s shoulder blades. Keith begins to mouth at Shiro’s neck, shaking already, and Shiro takes his hand away from Keith’s hair. 

‘’Huh?’’ Keith asks, dazed.

Shiro pushes Keith’s leg up by the back of his thigh, until Keith’s knee is up to his ear. Shiro admires that for a second, and Keith sucks in a little breath.

‘’Okay?’’ Shiro asks, and judging by Keith’s expression, it is. 

‘’Yeah,’’ Keith says, a little breathless. ‘’I-’’ Keith makes what can only be a verbal key smash. Shiro presses against that spot again, and Keith bites his lip, _hard._ He looks up at Shiro immediately, but it’s not the ‘’oh shit’’ face, it’s the ‘’what’re you gonna do about it?’’ face. Shiro realizes what Keith wants before the other man can say a word.

‘’Mphh!’’ Keith makes a noise of protest around Shiro’s fingers, but his eyes betray how much he’s enjoying it. Shiro fucks his fingers in and out of Keith’s mouth in tandem with his other hand, and Keith moans, eagerly licking at Shiro’s fingers, the picture of submission. Shiro coos again, admiring how fucked-out Keith looks, eyes lidded and lips pink and parted, and Keith just takes and takes and _takes._ Keith moans softly when Shiro adds another finger to the three already inside, and he whimpers when the ones in his mouth hit the back of his throat. 

‘’Stay, honey,’’ Shiro says, withdrawing his (slick) hands from Keith. Keith halfway sits up to follow his movements, and Shiro grabs both the lube the strap, Shiro tossing his pants away and fiddling with the strap's various buckles Shiro spreads the artificial slickness over the length of the toy, head already a little cotton-candy gone at the idea of seeing it disappear inside Keith. He turns back to Keith, who smiles at him devastatingly. 

Shiro feels his breath get caught, and Keith’s smile goes a little crooked. ‘’Are you gonna fuck me, or what?’’

Shiro grins. ‘’You’re gonna regret that soon enough.’’

Keith closes his eyes and leans back smugly. ‘’I won’t.’’

When he gets back onto the bed, Shiro pushes Keith’s leg up again, kissing him _hard._ Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and eagerly reciprocates, and gasps into Shiro’s mouth when he feels the toy at his entrance. 

Keith’s sound has a taste when Shiro pushes the toy in, hard enough to be felt but not to cause damage. He angles it so it’s scraping against all _The Spots,_ and hitting Keith’s cervix on every push in. Keith is only halfway kissing Shiro now, moaning into his mouth.

_‘’Shiro,’’_ Keith gasps. ‘’Holy _fuck,_ y- _es,_ yes, fuckin’ _please-’’_ Keith cuts himself off, turning his head away from Shiro completely, trying to hide his face in the pillow. Shiro teases the beginning of the knot in, watching the plates tug at Keith, and Shiro wants to stay like this forever. 

‘’God, you’re pretty,’’ Shiro praises. ‘’You look so fucking good right now, pet. So perfect.’’

Keith reaches up to grab the pillow, slowly inching up toward the backboard with every thrust. Shiro presses Keith further down into the mattress with his weight, hand going to cradle his skull, and Keith presses into the contact, punched out little whimpers slowly fading into overwhelmed moans. Shiro reaches his prosthetic in between them, so Keith’s cock is pressed against his palm, and Keith only realizes what’s happening when the metal starts vibrating, dazed eyes going wide.

‘’ _Fuck!’’_ He doesn’t shout, but it’s a near thing. ‘’Daddy, _fuck,_ pleasepleaseplease-’’

Shiro pulls Keith’s hair again, baring his neck, and Shiro doesn’t hesitate in marking his boy up. He can _feel_ Keith’s noises, where his mouth is pressed to his neck.

Shiro wants to feel the sounds Keith makes when he comes. 

‘’Good boy, look at you, being such a good little fucktoy for me, all pretty and open and wet,’’ Shiro’s almost babbling now, trying to spur Keith higher, listening to how overwhelmed he’s getting. ‘’God, you’re so perfect, babyboy. So sweet. Love you. Love listening to your noises.’’

Keith gasps grinding his hips into Shiro’s hand (which is _so so so_ big against him) as Shiro fucks him hard and _deep._ ‘’ _Daddy_!’’

Shiro is talking into the shell of his ear. ‘’I’m here, sweetheart. Are you close?’’

Keith’s eyes nearly- actually-literally-holy-hell-Shiro’s-going-to-die -roll up into his head, nodding desperately as he chases his own end. ‘’ _Please,_ ’’ He begs, high-pitched moans tipping into being frantic. ‘’Wanna be good, wanna be yours, your toy, please-’’

‘’You are, baby,’’ Shiro assures, turning up the vibrations.

Keith _loses_ it.

Slick drips down Shiro’s hand, Keith twitching as he screams, but Shiro doesn’t _stop._ Keith is so lost in his own orgasm that he just lets it happen, body trembling. He starts to get overstimulated, though, and he tries to shy away, but Shiro has him pinned where he is. 

‘’ _Ngh!’’_ Keith sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes cloudy and unseeing. ‘’So- too much, too _much-’’_

‘’Are you safewording?’’ Shiro asks calmly, turning his hand down marginally, slowing his thrusts, and giving Keith a chance to breathe. ‘’Answer me, Keith.’’

Keith fixes his eyes on Shiro, realizing what Shiro is asking, what he’s _doing,_ and he moans frantically. ‘’N- _no,_ not, not- _ah!_ Not s-safew- _oh god!_ ’’

Shiro kisses Keith’s cheek, tasting salt and _his boy._ ‘’Good boy. So good for me. So desperate to take it, like a good little toy. You’re doing so well, sweetheart.’’

Keith’s eyes actually _do_ roll up into his head, then, back arching as he shakes his way through another orgasm, head tossing back and forth as he moans. ‘’ _Fuck,_ fuck, oh god oh godohgod _Daddy_ Shiropleasepleaseplease pl- _ease!’’_

‘’There we go, honey, that’s it, so good for me, so perfect,’’ Praise drips off Shiro’s tongue as he lets Keith ride it out until he’s sobbing, trembling, and making fucked-out little noises. Shiro turns his hand off, pressing Keith’s head to his chest and letting them both melt into the mattress. 

Keith’s gasps are punctuated by whimpers, and Shiro hushes him. ‘’That’s right, honey,’’ Shiro says, feeling Keith relax beneath him. ‘’You did so good, looked so pretty when you came. I’m so proud of you, babyboy. So proud.’’

Keith dissolves into quiet tears, warm and sweet against Shiro as he pulls out, turning so he’s on his side, Keith pressed to his chest. There are another few minutes of silence before Shiro speaks.

‘’Hey,’’ He says, looking down at Keith. 

Keith looks up at him, smiling weakly. ‘’Hey,’’ he says, voice gravelly. 

Shiro smiles at him. ‘’There we are. How are you doing, honey?’’

‘’Pretty good,’’ Keith laughs/breathes. ‘’How about you?’’

‘’Pretty good,’’ Shiro replies, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. ‘’You were so good for me.’’

Keith closes his eyes and smiles. ‘’Not so bad yourself,’’ He mumbles, settling against Shiro. ‘’I hope you know I’m not getting up.’’

‘’You don’t have to,’’ Shiro assures, petting Keith’s hair. ‘’Can I get up to get some water and a washcloth and stuff?’’

‘’Nooooo,’’ Keith grumbles. ‘’Staaaay.’’

Shiro smiles so wide, it hurts. ‘’We’re sticky,’’ He says, by way of explanation. 

‘’Sticky and comfortable.’’ Keith insists, but he untangles himself from Shiro so the other man can get up.

Shiro’s heart fucking _aches._ Shiro gathers said items quickly, and returns with Keith’s water bottle, a washcloth, and a glass of water for himself which he quickly downs. Keith drinks his own water as Shiro undoes the strap, throwing it to the side (a problem for future Shiro), and when Shiro gently runs the warm washcloth under Keith’s eyes, the younger man leans into Shiro’s palm.

‘’I love you, Takashi Shirogane-Kogane,’’ Keith says, eyes wide and trusting, tension gone from him. Holy shit he _used the full name._

_Shiro_ did that. Shiro got this beautiful, wonderful man to feel good and relax, and goddamnit, Shiro’s heart is going to burst. ‘’I love you, too, Keith Shirogane-Kogane,’’ He says, voice a little thick. 

Cleanup goes quickly after that, both of them eager to get to sleep. When they finally do settle down, Keith presses a kiss to Shiro’s collarbone. 

Shiro could stay like this forever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudo's, comments and the like are always appreciated! my tumblr is @tiresome-tirades


End file.
